Halloween Trouble
by Cyber-chan
Summary: After her father's death, Azula is plagued by nightmares and completely lost her appetite, she only seems to find comfort in a daungerous place...drinking bottle after bottle of alcohol.
1. Chapter 1

I don't Own ATLA  
>ATLA AU modern times<br>Zuko-17  
>Azula-15<br>Katara-16  
>Sokka-17<br>Ty lee-15  
>Mai-17<p>

Zuko is getting ready for the Halloween party at Sokka's house, he is dressing as Freddy Krueger and all he had to do was to apply the make up, so he sat in front his mirror and started to work.

He just finished the make up on his right ear and around his eye when the door of his room suddenly opened , making him jump, Zuko turned and saw his mother

"Mom, you gave me an heart attack! I almost ruined my make up" he protested

"Did you see your sister?" Ursa asked in a panicked voice, ignoring him, Zuko sighed and said crossing his arms

"Isn't she in her room? If I remember right you grounded her for coming home completely drunk"

"She is not in her room and nowhere in the house! Her cellphone is dead" the woman is obliviously worried to death

"I am sure she went to that dammed bar again!" yep Ursa looks like she is going to have an heart attack at any moment, Zuko got up and placed his hands on his mother's shoulders and said serious

"Calm down mom I will get her and take her home before something bad happens" a this Ursa started to cry a bit

"please Zuko get her home, before she..." the older woman couldn't finish the sentence without crying more, her son hugged her

"It's ok mom, it won't happen again I swear, I will get her home before it does" he said with a reassuring tone

"I don't know what to do with her anymore..." Ursa whispered, Zuko had no idea neither.

* * *

><p>Zuko is driving to the most dangerous place in the whole city, a Bar, in which criminals of all types reunited, on his journey he thought about what happened to his sister one time she went there...in short a fight broke out between two rivals gangs and Azula was in the middle of it, just thinking about it made Zuko's blood boil in rage<p>

-one would think that after that, she would learn to stay away from that place but no she continues to go in there, aware that she could get beaten up again at any time!- he thought angry then ever and in the meantime he arrived , so he stopped his car and got out , he looked for only a moment to the building before entering with determination.

* * *

><p>Zuko ignored , all the people in the local and focused his attention to a single girl drinking at a table<p>

"Azula" he said going to her, she just looked at him and then kept drinking her vodka, she is wearing a simple red T-shirt and a pair of jeans, her eyes are red and she looks like she hasn't slept or eaten in days, however it was the black eye and the cuts on the right side of her face that caught his attention

"What happened to you face?" he asked

"not of your business" she answered and kept drinking

"Stop right now" Zuko said firmly taking her arm

"leave me alone" Azula said in a tired tone

"No, I am getting you home" he retorted and then dragged her outside, leaving the rest of the drink inside.

Zuko is driving silently to their home, Azula is staring at him, then she asked

"Why?" the boy looked at her for a moment before concentrating to the road

"Why what?" he asked back, his sister just turned to the window and said

"Why didn't you leave me there?" Zuko sighed and answered looking at her bruised face

"you could have gotten hurt, more, and I don't want you to get hurt, I wish I had gotten there sooner so you wouldn't have gotten hurt at all" Azula frowned

"that doesn't make any sense, you hate me" she said, her brother suddenly stopped the car and looked at her with anger

"Who gave you that idea!" Azula is a little taken back by such an angry tone

"Dad always said that" she answered, at this Zuko calmed down and said

"Why don't you understand?all that man has ever said to you is a lie, I don't hate you"

"Dad was the only one who loved me! You are a liar " Azula answered with rage then Zuko said dead serious

"Is that why you go to that dammed place? Because you feel unloved?" his sister stayed silent

"Azula, that man you call father, he didn't love you, he only faked to love you and messed around your head for his amusement" he continued, Azula looked at him with tears in her eyes, but Zuko didn't stop there

"Mom is worried to death about you, she is probably going to to flip when she sees your bruise, and she is not the only one, I am worried, Ty lee and Mai are worried, the gaang is worried about you, and even if you won the music competition they sacrificed so much for"

"I don't understand what you are getting at brother" Zuko closed his eyes and sighed

"Why don't you play the piano anymore?" he asked

"what do you mean?" Azula asked back completely confused by the odd question

"you may have been a psycho bitch to people, but just listening to you play with such passion makes all your insults tolerable" he said, the girl looked at him with a raised eyebrow

"are you saying that they love my music?"

"quoting Aang: such beautiful music can't come from an evil heart" Zuko said and added after pause

"you know we really miss your music"

"...I am sorry maybe you should have recoded some" was the cold reply, now Zuko knew he had to change method

"you are going with me" he said with determination, as he started the car

"excuse me?" Azula questioned

"I am going to Sokka's Halloween party and you are coming with me" the older sibling answered

"First I don't even have a costume, second mother grounded me and third they all hate me"

"First they don't hate you, second I will convince mother and third right now you are scary as hell...seriously when was the last time you slept or eat?" Zuko said concerned

"...Thanks for the compliment..." she said ignoring her brother question

"I should warn you, when Ty lee and Mai see you like this they might as well tie you to chair and force fed you, maybe Katara will join in" he said with a little smile

"oh joy"

"Zuko where..." Sokka, dressed like Dracula, started to say but cut off when he saw Azula along with Zuko, all the people inside stopped too and stared in awe even the music stopped.

"see I am not wanted there, I'd better go away" she said and started to leave, only to be stopped when someone grabbed her hand, she turned and saw to her surprise that it was Mai, dressed like Morticia, the one who caught her

"What no sense are you saying, get your butt in there!" she said and pushed her inside, Zuko smirked with his arms crossed at the whole scene, got inside as well and closed the door.

"Good costume it looks so real! Really good makeup" Sokka said and poked Azula's bruise, making her scream in pain

"It's not a costume idiot!" she said grabbing her face with her free hand, Mai is still gripping her other hand, at this Katara, dressed like a witch, said

"I will get some ice" and left to the kitchen, while Ty lee, dressed like...Majin bu?, got closer and said in a worried tone

"Zula what happened, you look like a mess"

"..." Azula stayed silent

"You have gone to that dammed bar again, didn't you?" Mai said furious

"so what if I did?" she answered coldly, at this she got slapped so hard that Mai's nails cut a little Azula's left cheek

"...are you trying to make my face even?" Azula asked winching in pain, Mai grabbed her shoulders and said

"you almost got beat up to death in that place, and you are still going to it? WHY?" Mai almost shouted

"I got the ice" Katara said going back with a big bag of ice,

"...Sokka get a first aid kit..." she said slowly to her brother, who did as told, Mai decided to throw roughly Azula to an armchair just then

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME" she shouted in protest rubbing her back, before something cold touched her bruised face, making her flinch

"keep it pressed to your face like this" ordered Katara, Azula did that and murmured a "Thank you" then Ty lee said

"Look lets just have fun tonight, we will talk about this later...there Azula have a pumpkin sucker!" and offered to her one

"...no thanks" she said

"common I know you love those!" Ty lee insisted at the same time Sokka arrived with the first aid kit

"I will give it to her, after I treat her wounds" said Katara, taking the first aid kit from her brother and the sucker from Ty lee.

When Azula's cuts were all bandaged, Katara almost showed the sucker in Azula's mouth, the scene was so funny that almost everyone was rolling with laugher

"Ha ha ha very funny" Azula sarcastically replied pulling the sucker out her mouth, Katara gave her an creepy look as she did that and said with a too calm voice

"do I have to put it in your mouth..again" the bruised girl looked at her oddly before putting the sucker back in her mouth

"Good girl" the witch said and petted her head

Second later the music started again and the party continued

* * *

><p>hours later<p>

"So did you have fun?" her brother asked as he drove to their home

"not much...especially when Mai Ty lee and Katara agreed to come together to your house tomorrow to talk" Azula answered in a tired tone

"They are just worried about you, and that means they care" Zuko said

"..." no answer

"Azula?" Zuko turned and smiled, his sister had fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Ursa is worried to death because <strong>someone<strong> forgot to warn her.

To be continued...?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wrote this for a contest on Deviantart...It took more time then necessary to write and I had to cut parts of today's chapter of Destroy your sister life, however thsi is not related in any way to it<strong>

** Is it just me or I got the strange hobby of torturing poor Azula in every fic I write o.O**


	2. Chapter 2

Ursa is worried hours have passed and neither Zuko or Azula have come back home, she was starting to think that something really bad happened at that bar and she was going to call the police, but as Ursa put an hand on the phone, she heard a car.

Ursa immediately run outside the house and saw Zuko's red car parking, she sighed in relief and approached it, completely furious

"ZUKO!" she shouted catching his attention as he got out the car, her son whispered to her

"keep your voice down, mom, she is asleep" Ursa glanced inside the car and saw her daughter sleeping in a somewhat uncomfortable position but it wasn't the only thing she noticed

"what happened?" the mother asked in a low voice looking at her bruised face

"I will explain after I put her to bed" Zuko whispered as he carried his sister inside the house, trying to not wake her, his mother opened the doors for him.

Azula didn't wake up, she was too tired.

"What happened?" his mother asked again arms crossed

"when I arrived, her face was already like that, she didn't want to tell me how that happened but I will find out" Zuko said

"so did you arrive at midnight?" Ursa asked

"no, I just brought her with me at Sokka's party to prove her that people don't hate her" he said, just then his mother glared him and said

"and why didn't you call"

"...I forgot..." he admitted embarrassed

"you are grounded for a week" she declared and went into Azula's room, probably to watch over her "good night mom" Zuko said resigned going to his own room

Ursa took a chair from her daughter desk as quietly as possible and sat down near Azula's bed, content to watch her sleeping for once, however the bruises on her face made her worried and she couldn't help but think about that one night when she was called by the hospital staff, who said that her daughter was dying.

Ursa remembered how she spent that night crying on her hospital bed and the pain she felt when they tried to reanimate Azula without success, but she also remembered the joy she felt when Azula' s heart started to beat again and the pure happiness when she opened her eyes days later.

Ursa didn't want to have such experience ever again, she had to make sure it never happened again.

**Early morning**

Azula started to awaken slowly, she sat up and rubbed her eyes, only to hurt herself accidentally when she rubbed her black eye

"ouch" she hissed in pain sitting up with her hands near her face

"honey are you alright!" her mom voice almost shouted

"it's nothing I am fine" Azula said dropping her hands on her lap and then she looked towards her doorway just in time to see Ursa walking towards her with a worried look on her face

"what happened to you?" she asked referring to her face, Azula looked away

"...not your business" she answered and got up, immediately she started to feel a little dizzy, Ursa noticed her distress and made her sit down again, now both we sitting near each other on the bed

"rest some more, you really need it" she recommended

"...I am okay...I just...need a drink" Azula exclaimed and started to get up but Ursa stopped her

"no, what you need now is some more hours of sleep, a warm bath and a good meal" she said and gently pushed her daughter to make her lie down

"but they are coming today" Azula murmured a little drowsy, weeks of starving and insomnia were starting to get to her, Ursa put a blanket over her and asked while doing so

"who's coming dear"

"...friends..." she said with a small smile and fell asleep.

That smile made Ursa reconsider...maybe Azula didn't need to go to a mental hospital after all.

**An hour later**

Ty lee, Mai and Katara knocked at the front door of Azula's house, Ursa immediately opened it

"Katara, Mai, Ty lee, it's nice to see you again" she said

"we are there for Azula, we want to help" Mai said a little worried

" you may want to come back later, she is soundly asleep...can you come back later?" Ursa said

"we will wait there" Katara said

"my daughter is so lucky to have such good friends as you three" the mother exclaimed and let them inside

**Five hours later**

Azula woke up feeling well rested and went down stairs

"Good morning sleepy head" said a male voice behind her, she turned and saw her brother smiling at her

"what do you want Zuzu?" she asked

"good luck" he said before she could question him, someone grabbed her arm and started to drag her towards the kitchen, it was Mai

"what are you doing?" Azula inquired completely confused, seeing everyone seated at the table, it looked like they were about to start to eat

"making sure you stop starving" she answered and made Azula sit near Katara

"I am not starving" she said in protest as Mai sat on her right, while Ty lee was facing her

"really when was last time you eat something?" she asked

"..." Azula didn't answer, not knowing the answer herself

"So?" Mai insisted

"...I don't know" she admitted

"do you want some bread...Azula?" Katara regained her creepy voice and glared her while giving her a piece of bread

"No thanks" Azula said, in response Katara showed it in her mouth and she almost choked

"do I have to fed you the chicken too?" the girl asked, in response Azula started to eat on her own, Ty lee giggled

"that's not funny Ty!" Azula exclaimed

Ursa looked at the scene with a smile, yep Azula didn't need a mental hospital she had friends that cared about her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: chapter two is there, in the next they will try to get Azula play the piano again but something happenes<strong>

**Bruna: I glad you liked it**

**BoogieBoy: Thank you**

**Katerine: for the actual talk you will have to wait chapter three**

**Dopher: cause I think a piano is more complicated and suitable for gifted child**


End file.
